


Vessel

by kotokoshka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Веном ничего не ответил. Когда он молчал и не размахивал гигантскими черными щупальцами из тела Эдди, то почувствовать его присутствие было практически невозможно. Изредка мелькали ощущения — злость, голод. Но сейчас — ничего. Может, Эдди его разозлил. Или… — эта мысль Эдди раньше не посещала, — он его обидел. Он снова устремил взгляд в потолок и прислушался — пара за стенкой и не думала сбавлять темп. Вели они себя чересчур неприлично. Эдди почувствовал, что его лицо и шею заливает краска.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204838) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



Эдди уставился в потолок, покрытый разводами, видимыми даже в полумраке. Он не мог уснуть. В квартире было слишком светло. Наверху ругались соседи. На улице — привычная какофония, пьяные крики, кошачий визг. Звон бьющегося стекла. Была ли бессонница результатом недавних абсурдных событий, или же это симбиот не давал ему уснуть? В любом случае, нужно продержаться восемь часов. Ну, или хотя бы шесть.  
  
К воплям сверху присоединились голоса за стенкой. Сначала один, потом второй. Супер. Его соседи трахались. А Эдди таращился в потолок, как идиот. Официально прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как он уничтожил свою карьеру, отношения и даже крошечную надежду на нормальную жизнь. Шесть месяцев и два дня с тех пор как он делал что-то сам. Не то чтобы он сильно мучился. Было фигово считать, что вся его жизнь определялась присутствием или отсутствием Анны. Эдди в любой момент мог скачать Тиндер. Варианты были. Но он предпочел не использовать эти возможности.  
  
Ладно. Ему было одиноко.  
  
— Эй, — тихо произнес он в пустоту. — Ты тут?  
  
_— Естественно._  
  
— Ты спишь вообще?  
  
_— У меня есть периоды отдыха._  
  
— У тебя когда-нибудь была бессонница?  
  
_— Когда она есть у тебя,_  — с обвинительными нотками в голосе сказал Веном.  
  
— Прости, чувак. Я просто думал об…  
  
_— Анне. Я знаю._  
  
— Я не о ней думал. А… знаешь… о кое-чем другом.  
  
_— О размножении._  
  
— Я не хочу размножаться! — проворчал Эдди.  
  
_— Тебе нужно распространять свой генетический материал,_ — посоветовал Веном.  _— Я репродуцировался множество раз._  
  
— Многовато информации, — фыркнул Эдди. — Ты когда-нибудь трахался?  
  
Вместо ответа Веном воспроизвел серию картинок в голове Эдди; извивающуюся склизкую плоть, разделяющуюся и собирающуюся как пластилин, а затем снова распадающуюся, оставляя после себя крошечные черные пятна, которые тоже шевелились. Эдди смотрел, будто зачарованный.  
  
— Ты делаешь это для удовольствия?  
  
_— Это биологический императив. Для выживания._  
  
— Не смешно. — Эдди умолк. Интересно, Веном может читать его мысли? — Ты мысли мои читаешь? — спросил он.  
  
—  _Нет_ , — ответил Веном будто бы разочарованно.  _— Я чувствую твои эмоции_.  
  
— Если мне будет больно, ты почувствуешь?  
  
_— Я не позволю тебе пострадать, Эдди. Мы же дру-узья._ — Последнее слово Веном произнес с каким-то слегка нервирующим акцентом.  
  
— Скажем, если я обгорю весь. Или ногу покалечу.  
  
— _Ты довольно неуклюж,_  — заметил Веном.  
  
— Я спросил, почувствуешь ли ты это, ничего такого я делать не собираюсь, я ж не тупой, — недовольно парировал Эдди.  
  
_— Почувствую. Слабо, как мысль из глубины души._  
  
— Прямо как я тебя чувствую, — тихо сказал Эдди. Следующая мысль в его мозгу появилась внезапно. — Эй, Веном.  
  
_— М?_  — Эдди почти видел эту зубастую ухмылку.  
  
— То есть, я больше никогда не смогу заниматься сексом без твоего участия?  
  
_— Не надо стесняться, Эдди,_  — ехидно сказал Веном. —  _Мы же друзья. Размножение — совершенно нормальный процесс._  
  
— Да причем тут размножение! Секс — это личное, — попытался объяснить Эдди.  
  
Веном издал звук, очень похожий на пожатие плечами, если можно так сказать.  
  
_— Стесняешься?_  
  
— Не стесняюсь я. Мне тридцать шесть. Просто… можем договориться о… конфиденциальности?  
  
_— Ты хоть понимаешь, как это работает?_  
  
— Отлично! — возмущенно воскликнул Эдди. — Я даже  _подрочить_ без свидетелей теперь не могу.  
  
_— Что не можешь?_  
  
— Эм… потренироваться. Для размножения.  
  
_— Тебе нужно тренироваться?_ — Веном рассмеялся надтреснутым смехом. —  _Эдди… ну ты лузер._  
  
— Ладно! — слишком громко рявкнул Эдди. — Это не тренировка, ясно? Это просто то, что люди иногда делают. Одни, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове.  
  
Веном ничего не ответил. Когда он молчал и не размахивал гигантскими черными щупальцами из тела Эдди, то почувствовать его присутствие было практически невозможно. Изредка мелькали ощущения — злость, голод. Но сейчас — ничего. Может, Эдди его разозлил. Или… — эта мысль Эдди раньше не посещала, — он его обидел. Он снова устремил взгляд в потолок и прислушался — пара за стенкой и не думала сбавлять темп. Вели они себя чересчур неприлично. Эдди почувствовал, что его лицо и шею заливает краска, все больше и больше. Теперь он был уверен, что симбиот это тоже ощущает.  
  
Эдди сглотнул вязкую слюну. Ему стало жарко. Последние дни он все время чувствовал жар, метаболизм работал с удвоенной силой, чтобы давать возможность функционировать и ему, и Веному. Неуклюже поерзав по кровати, Эдди стянул потную футболку и бросил ее на пол. Воздух в квартире был влажным и густым. Нащупав на тумбочке меню из какой-то забегаловки, Эдди использовал его в качестве веера, стало чуть легче. За стенкой раздался стук.  _Ебутся_ , — злобно подумал Эдди. Какой-то хер по соседству трахается от души, а он, Эдди, парится о том, чтобы не оскорбить своего инопланетного паразита!  
  
Впервые с того момента, как Веном влез в его жизнь и мысли, у Эдди наполовину встал член. Теперь они с симбиотом достигли соглашения, тело Эдди, хотя не совсем его, вело себя стабильно. Эдди Брок больше не был персоной нон-грата, он мог снимать репортажи и писать даже в присутствии Венома. И новый репортаж должен был выйти на следующей неделе. Видимо, члену Эдди понравилась идея финансовой стабильности. Или что-то вроде того.  
  
Он перестал сомневаться и сунул руку под резинку спортивных штанов.  
  
Стоило коснуться члена, тот сразу стал тверже. Боже, его надолго не хватит. Эдди глубоко вдохнул через нос, задержал дыхание, а затем выдохнул через рот, прямо как учил тот дурацкий диск с медитацией. Он не чувствовал, что его чакры открылись или как там, но по крайней мере, он не собирался кончить за минуту, как подросток. Он крепче схватился за ствол и осторожно сжал его.  
  
Затем он почувствовал  _это_ ; Веном вздрогнул где-то глубоко в мозгу. Эдди тряхнуло в ответ. Внезапно непристойная мысль о том, что Веном смотрит и слушает, завела его. Это было интимно, но опасно. Как, например, когда они с Анной трахались в туалете дешевого бара на восемнадцатой улице, Эдди ее уговорил, они спрятались в туалете, оставив в баре двадцатку. Мысль быть услышанным возбуждала его. А риск быть пойманным — еще больше.  
  
— Ты можешь это почувствовать? — хрипло спросил Эдди.  
  
_— Да…_  — очень низким голосом ответил Веном. Эдди издал какой-то клокочущий непонятный звук и сильнее сжал член.  
  
— Боже.  
  
_— Эдди._  
  
— Что? — он не двигался, но все тело горело.  
  
_— Сделай так снова._  
  
От прямого приказа у Эдди замкнуло мозги. Он стиснул ствол и обвел большим пальцем головку. Веном завозился у него в затылке, по спине тут же побежали мурашки. Медленно, очень медленно, Эдди начал гладить себя. Три раза, четвертый, задержать дыхание. Теперь он не сколько дрочил, сколько трахал собственную руку, напрягая и расслабляя почти все мышцы ниже пояса. В голове было приятно пусто. Штаны мешали, и Эдди стянул их к коленям. За стенкой он услышал резкий звук шлепка и женский стон. Внезапная яркая вспышка боли была бы потрясающей сейчас, Эдди тут же прикусил щеку, но это было вовсе не то же самое.  
  
Физическое тело Венома возникло на постели прямо перед Эдди. Он стал осязаемым. Тонкий щуп, похожий на тентакль, выскользнул из бедра Эдди и кончиком провел по костяшкам его пальцев, а потом спустился ниже, к мошонке, отчего Эдди вздрогнул, это было слишком. Едва касаясь, тонкая черная полоска скользила то к члену, то еще ниже, прямо к заднице.  
  
— Вау… — немного встревоженно выдохнул Эдди.  
  
_— Тебе нравится._  — Веном не спрашивал.  
  
— Сначала спросить надо было… — горло пересохло, говорить было невозможно.  
  
_— Почему? Тебе же нравится?_ — Тонкое щупальце Венома кружило вокруг задницы. Эдди до боли сжал член и стиснул зубы, челюсть никак не хотела расслабляться. —  _Тебе хорошо,_  — заметил Веном.  
  
— Заткнись, — обессиленно прошептал Эдди. Он перестал трахаться в задницу задолго до того, как встретил Анну. Скорее даже когда начали выходить его репортажи. Если ты расследуешь преступления влиятельных людей, последнее, что тебе надо, это быть пойманным с каким-нибудь мужиком. Но в глубине души Эдди знал, что это вранье.  
У Венома всегда была странная влажность; своего рода смазка, которая почему-то не исчезала и не оставляла следов. Поэтому, когда длинное тонкое черное щупальце проникло в задницу Эдди, он не почувствовал боли. Щуп вошел легко, но не без сопротивления. Эдди беззвучно всхлипнул. Не хотелось издавать лишние звуки, но какая была разница, Веном чувствовал, насколько сильно Эдди этого хочет. В комнате было жарко, очень жарко, шум в ушах заглушил тошнотворные звуки улицы. Как будто Эдди был внутри гладкого тела симбиота. Но нет, это Веном был внутри него. Щупальце продвинулось чуть дальше, рука Эдди замерла, и щуп тоже. Они не двигались. А потом Веном начал расширяться.  
  
— Стой… — взмолился Эдди.  
  
— _Перестань бороться со своими желаниями,_  — сказал симбиот. Эдди могло показаться, но голос Венома в его голове был более твердым, чем обычно.  
  
— Прошло много времени… — он наконец справился с собой, — с тех пор, как я это делал.  
  
_— Почему?_  
  
— Не знаю, — соврал Эдди.  
  
_— Врун._  — Конец щупальца Венома — это точно были тентакли, — продвинулся еще глубже, и думать связно уже не получалось. Эдди не мог составить даже элементарного предложения.  
  
— Все сложно, — в итоге сказал он. — И мне было стыдно. Я запутался. Сильно запутался, понятно?  
  
_— Если кто-нибудь будет над тобой смеяться, я сожру их бошки_ , — заявил Веном. Эдди истерически хихикнул. Надо же такое, он лежит на кровати в наполовину снятых штанах, дрочит, пока инопланетный симбиот трахает его в задницу. И все же, хотелось кончить. Ради эксперимента Эдди протянул руку и сжал щупальце. Веном прорычал что-то невнятное.  
  
Эдди снова задвигал рукой. Другой он держался за щуп, который растягивал его задницу. Эдди то вел пальцами вверх по длине черного щупальца, то двигался вниз. Левая нога заскользила по простыне, сбивая с ритма. Веном просочился из голени и прижал ногу к кровати. Эдди низко и хрипло застонал, за стеной ему вторила женщина (может, она и притворялась), а потом к ней присоединился мужской голос.  
  
_— Ты так же стонешь?_ — спросил Веном. Он выпустил щупальце из ключицы Эдди и поднялся к его подбородку, касаясь губ. Эдди облизнулся и задел щуп. —  _Оу,_  — странным голосом произнес Веном и бесцеремонно вторгся Эдди прямо в рот.  
  
Эдди помнил, как целовался с Веномом в лесу, то, как тонкое щупальце исследовало его рот, и это был Веном, а не Анна. Его язык встретился с Веномом. На вкус симбиот был как соль… как ничто; горячий, но не теплее Эдди. Левой рукой он вцепился в край матраса, Веном давил на ногу, и пальцы Эдди сжались еще сильнее.  
  
— Мне нужно больше… — невнятно пробормотал он. — Я хочу… хочу…  
  
Не хватало легкого давления на горло. Веном обвился вокруг, имитируя то, о чем он еще не знал — Эдди нравилось задерживать дыхание и ощущать нехватку кислорода. Щупальце во рту увеличивалось; Эдди отчаянно сосал, его язык двигался так, будто он ласкает член. И все это время Веном растягивал задницу Эдди, пульсируя внутри и надавливая на простату. Боли не было. Эдди не мог пострадать, пока Веном был внутри него, и симбиот ему бы точно не навредил. Была только головокружительная заполненность, которая то появлялась, то исчезала.  
  
Член напрягся так, что уже невозможно было держаться, одно правильное движение рукой, и Эдди бы тут же кончил, но он старался терпеть. Могло быть еще лучше. Или он может остановиться так, балансируя на грани, с щупальцем в заднице, распластанный по кровати. Каждая мышца в его теле звенела от напряжения, Эдди откинул голову назад и уперся правой ногой в еще один щуп. Эдди словно со стороны услышал свой громкий высокий стон, будто это была девушка за стенкой, слегка приглушенный Веномом. Щупальце во рту напоминало по форме член, почти как собственный член Эдди… или даже лучше. Чистая мышечная память заставила Эдди сделать этому чертовому щупальцу лучший минет во всей гребаной жизни.  _Эдди Брок лучше всех сосет щупальца симбиота_ , — окончательно съехав с катушек, подумал он.  _Пошел ты на хуй, Карлтон Дрейк. Вот так мы можем._  
  
_— Эдди._  
  
Эдди дрожал всем телом и сорвано хватал ртом воздух. Ему все еще хотелось большего.  
  
— М-м-м… — он с усилием отстранился от блестящего щупальца во рту.  
  
_— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно?_  
  
— Сделай. Сделай мне больно, — повторил Эдди, закрывая глаза. Он весь вспотел. Его лихорадило. Правой рукой он почти не шевелил, потому что был опасно близко. Он хотел того же, что получила женщина за стенкой. Веном это знал. Он чувствовал душераздирающее желание Эдди.  
  
Веном ударил его по лицу. Один раз. Сильно. И Эдди разорвало на миллион кусков. Он до предела вошел в свой тесный кулак, выгибая спину так, будто его скрутило судорогами. Между тонкой гранью, разделяющей его и Венома, можно было почувствовать то, как симбиот доволен. Это лишь усилило удовольствие Эдди. Его лицо горело, а разум улетел куда-то далеко. Соседи его слышали. Веном его слышал. Он весь напрягся от давления на шею и левую ногу. Эдди не мог дышать. Он не хотел дышать. Его сорванный стон отрикошетил от стен комнаты, и все кончилось. Эдди весь взмок, не только от пота, но и от своей спермы, а все еще теплые щупальца Венома продолжали держать его, совершенно по-иному ощущаясь на горячей коже. Щупальце в заднице уменьшилось и выскользнуло, оставив после себя приятную легкую боль. Эдди дотянулся до задницы и легко вставил несколько пальцев. Веном внутри был просто монструозно огромным. Раньше Эдди спал лишь с незнакомцами в дешевых барах и переулках, чаще всего ограничиваясь спешной взаимной дрочкой.  
  
Щупальца Венома растворились внутри Эдди, и он выдохнул от ощущения втягивающихся в тело щупов и приятного покалывания. Бросив подушку на пол и стряхнув штаны, Эдди улегся на влажные простыни в позу для медитации, подняв ладони вверх. Больше ничего прежним не будет, и раньше это всегда сулило гадости. Но теперь он полагал, что может получить все, что захочет. Можно считать случившееся маленькой победой.  
  
Эдди вдыхал, пока не выровнял дыхание, и комната не перестала вращаться. Веном свернулся тихим удовлетворенным сгустком где-то в голове. Невыносимо захотелось пить, поэтому Эдди сполз к краю постели и попытался встать на дрожащие ноги.  
  
_— У меня вопрос..._  — протянул Веном.  
  
— У меня тоже, — невнятно пробормотал Эдди. — У меня, блядь, тоже.  
  
Он едва полз в сторону кухни, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.  
  
_— Мы можем делать это, когда захотим?_ — поинтересовался Веном, когда Эдди добрался до раковины и напился прямо из крана, облившись водой.  
  
— Когда захотим, — подтвердил Эдди.  
  
И он наконец-то смог заснуть.


End file.
